Xis
Xis /ksɪs, sis, kɪs/, Xissif dialect /jɪs/ is a city located in the Kinelbis region on the continent Sevaris. It is located north of Kumacho and south of Ý Anché. Even though officially a "district" of Alto Risé, it has the power to veto any laws passed by the Alto Riséan government. Xis was a historically important city for the Kidhax Duchy, serving as its only means of accessing the sea, and by extension, to conduct trade and exploration. The city has an extremely deep natural harbour, reaching up to 10m (33ft) near the coastline due to the type of rocks in the area. It is bordered to the west and south by the Kumacho Range and south-east by the Alto Risé-Xis-Hithikyin megalopolis. Despite being located near the fringes of the megalopolis, it had 85 million people calling the city home as of 201. Today, the city is well known for its extreme terrain, skyline and for being near the source of the River Biru. Name Xis is a simplification of the original name of the city, Yksyis /'jɪkʲ.ɕɪʲs/, which was deemed to be difficult to be pronounced by other peoples. Yksyis means opening, pass or valley in Kidahxian. Xis is also colloquially know as "The Opening Bracket" as the layout of the city resembles the opening bracket in Unitican, which resembles the letter "L". Geography and Climate The city is walled in by the Kumacho Range to its west and south, as well as the Tal Mountains to the East and North-East. It is situated in the Xis valleys, one of the largest valley systems in Trowo thought to be carved by glaciers in the last ice age. Evidence of this includes the famous moraines and boulders that can be found near the coastline. The Xis river follows this valley from the Central Kumacho Range and empties into the Northern Ocean in the district of Guhlak. Xis experiences a subartic climate (Dfc) with maritime influence. Average temperatures in the summer range from 16°C to 23°C, but plunges to -17°C to -6°C in the winter. Cityscape and Divisions The city in general is shaped like the letter "L", with the northern most point of the city being in contact with the Northern Ocean. It is split with 4 divisions in the "vertical" part and 3 in the "horizontal" part. The districts are; #Guhlak #Min #So #Ban #Usun #Tibal #Podhon #Oragon Oragon is a reclaimed island 10km north of the coast of Xis where most of the petrochemical processing and heavy industries are located. In general, the northern and eastern extremes of the city are the densest, with the residential areas mainly being located in the southern parts. Due to the lack of land in the northern districts, skyscrapers are built to the foothills of the Kumacho Range, giving rise to a dramatic cityscape when approaching from the Northern Ocean. Economy Xis is a mixed service economy. It has a remarkably low tax level in comparison with other cities/districts in Kinelbis. It had a GDP of SC 8.5 trillion in the year 200, with a growth rate of 1.4%. Offshore gas and oil deposits are also present near Xis. Extraction and processing of fossil fuels play a sizeable role in Xis' economy, despite being depleted over centuries of extraction. Xis is also a leading producer of Ralola, a type of water plant which can be processed into biofuels and other organic compounds. The cool, nutrient rich waters off Xis provide excellent conditions for growing Ralola. Over 120 million tons of Ralola was grown in the 200. Transport Xis is served by 4 metro lines that run up and down the "L", 3 of which follow its entire length and 1 which runs back and forth between 3 lines. *Red Line (Western-most) *Green Line (Central) *Blue (Eastern-most) *Weave Line (Runs back and forth along the first 3 lines) The Kinelbis Ring Loop serves Xis at Podhon; the Latitudal 1 Line also begins its route at Podhon. They provide Xis residents quick access to the other major cities and districts in the Alto Risé Greater Metropolitan Area. The city was served by Xis International until 98, when it was demolished as the city soon ran out of space to build. Residents now take flight from Havris Exchange in the neighbouring district. Xis Port and Harbour is a sizeable port that serves the neighbouring districts, however it tends to freeze during the winter, making it unusable for at least 3 months in a year. Environment Xis has a multitude of parks scattered throughout its districts, and large areas of the Kumacho Range and surrounding environments have been preserved into city parks. The island of Oragon occasionally produces chemical stenches when plants are starting up. During the night, fumes might occasionally blow onto the mainland, funnelled by land-sea interactions and the geographical layout of the city. Category:United Trowo Category:Trowo Category:Cities